


Love Makes Us Do Crazy Things, Doesn't It?

by iloveaoaosomuch



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fantasy, Happy Ending, High School, I'm Sorry, M/M, Magic School, Minor Character Death, Reincarnation, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveaoaosomuch/pseuds/iloveaoaosomuch
Summary: Love sure does make people do the unthinkable. They'll even go to the lengths of sacrificing the world without knowing it.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: The GraduaXion





	Love Makes Us Do Crazy Things, Doesn't It?

**Author's Note:**

> To two of my friends, thank you for bearing with my cringe and annoyance.
> 
> Thanks to the mods for hosting this fic contest too! You all have brought alot of us some joy and something to do during this time. <3

Two bodies stand side by side in the middle of crumbled walls in the destroyed foyer, many bodies of young adolescents who had yet to live out their lives surround them, all covered in blood. The shorter of the two faces the taller one with a heartbroken look.

“We started this, Yeollie. Look around you, I’m sure you know what we must do” Baekhyun whispers the last sentence hesitantly. 

“It has been amazing knowing you, Baek. I love you and will always do. No matter who I’ll be paired with, I won’t love them the same.” Chanyeol proceeds to hug Baekhyun, tears already flowing down both of their faces. 

“I love you too, Park Chanyeol. You’ll be the only one who holds my heart, forever and always” 

The two lovers embrace in each others’ arms, capturing each other’s lips for what would seem to be the last time. 

~

“Baek! Wait up for me, we’re gonna make it on time don’t worry!” a tall figure rushes after a shorter one that’s ahead of him on the path, his dark brown hair is matted with sweat as he runs. 

The shorter male pays him no heed and continues to rush down the path, occasionally stopping to glance at the marvelous beauties of the world, the glowing mushrooms, the outstanding unicorns galloping into the woods and so much more. 

“Baek please! Just give me a small break!” the taller of the two huffs out before his legs collapse and he lays on the path, defeated. 

The shorter male finally stops to turn around and frown at the sight before him. 

“Chanyeollie, I’ll give you 5 minutes. We can’t be late!”

“I know Baek, but please let’s just take a break, we’re literally 2 hours ahead of plan. Hell, I bet you 50 wanrus that Kyungsoo isn’t even up yet.”

“Fine! I’ll bet 75!” Baekhyun spits out before pouting and continues speaking, “OK fine yeol, we’ll take a small break, I made some sandwiches earlier” before proceeding to rummage through his backpack and getting out some sandwiches which Chanyeol graciously accepts. 

“Isn’t it amazing Yeollie? We both got accepted into Acessara!” Baekhyun can barely keep the excitement out of his voice. Chanyeol nods his head and then slides his right hand into Baekhyun’s left. “It does feel surreal but ‘accepted’ is the wrong word. I mean, we’re just lucky that we got chosen instead of the others.”

“That’s true, but it’s still going to be exciting! Think about all the magic we’ll learn and I know you’re just waiting for the fire spells specifically” both their eyes light up at the mention of magic,a concept, or rather, a power that they had still yet to experience. 

“Nothing’s gonna change us. Let’s promise now, even if we end up in different classes, our love is still true, right?” Chanyeol proceeds to point to the rings adorned on their middle left fingers, beautifully carved birch wood rings with a clear blue crystal on the top. 

“Nothing will get between us.” Baekhyun’s eyes turn into crescents before he cleans everything up and grabs Chanyeol’ hands and runs forward, far too excited. 

~  
“You will all be sorted now. Please remain silent as the oracle picks out students and provides them their prophecies.” A stern yet kind looking middle aged man with silver eyes says to the hall of students before him. A name tag on his shirt reads out “Professor Junmyeon” to signify his identity and role, behind him is a beautifully large crystal that’s glowing with mirth. 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun were separated as the students were organized by alphabetical order. 

One by one, students come forth to the stage and soon enough, it was Chanyeol’s turn. He goes up on the stage and approaches the crystal, then placing his hands upon it. The crystal shines a bright orange before turning a shade of red and a clear voice speaks out from the crystal. 

“The one with a fiery flame shall defend his love at all costs,  
They will not realize the severity of the price they paid.  
A silver guide shall lead them across,  
Gold and bronze he must avoid.  
His love, the light, shall be the catalyst,  
For thee holds the key that starts it all.  
A disaster so bad that he will regret,  
Heroes-in-hand that are at fault,  
Will sacrifice their love for an eternity’s peace.”

The crystal dims and Chanyeol’s eyes grow big in shock and fear. His entire form is shaking and the professor snaps out of his own shock to help the poor student off the stage. Baekhyun watches Chanyeol with shock from across the room, rooted to his spot by fear. 

Some more students are called out and its Baekhyun’s turn. He turns his head around to nod at Chanyeol before hesitantly placing his hands on the crystal. It shines a bright white before voicing out his prophecy.

“White Knight who will capture the flag,  
Will see through it all and abandon all sense.  
Advice he will not heed from an old hag,  
His love and he, shall break through the fence,  
The truth so painful, he shall avoid,  
The diamond will see him glory.  
A fate so cruel love will not win,  
Yet the stars align to their victory.  
Some will say that it was greed,  
While others will not and see the reason.”

Baekhyun falls to the ground as the crystal dims. Gasps could be heard throughout the room as Chanyeol rushes forward to help him and Baekhyun unexpectedly faints in his arms, having to be carried off to the med bay. 

~  
It has been two years since they have entered Acessara and they have both completely forgotten about their prophecies. Both choosing to avoid it and not let it get in between their love. They share the same classes and have made several friends of their own. The green haired golem, Jongin, the fairy of dandelions, Luhan and their childhood friend from the bronze forgery, Kyungsoo. 

They were all now in their last year of school before graduating and Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s love shown brighter than ever. They’d sneak love noted and do all other cheesy couple things in class. 

They didn’t want the moment to end. No one knows what will happen post graduation. A person’s story might not include the people they cherished before their story started. That applies to Baekhyun and Chanyeol too, they’re afraid. 

They’re casually relaxing in the school courtyard, basking in the blinding sun of the afternoon, finishing up some homework and practicing a few spells here and there before they fell asleep, their hands intertwined with Chanyeol’s head falling on Baekhyun’s shoulders, backs supported by the strong trunk of an old oak tree. 

“So, I see we have some students with free time. Baekhyun and Chanyeol, come with me to the library.” Professor Junmyeon does not give them a chance to refuse before turning on his heels and walking to the library. The pair quickly shake off their sleep and follow him towards the library. 

The library was a large oval sized room with beautifully carved wooden bookshelves on the very edges. Wooden tables and chairs were in the middle of it, surrounded by a circle of bookshelves. At the very front of the library was a counter where the head librarian was stationed. 

“Hey Jongdae! How’s your kid and wife? Tell them I said hi and I hope you all enjoyed the chicken broth I brought yesterday.” Professor Junmyeon waves over to the head librarian. 

“Junmyeon! Nice to see you, old man. They’re doing fine, but the little one won’t stop crying for the last few days and I can’t get a break. Look! I’ve started having eyebags now!” the head librarian shows off his signature Cheshire cat smile and points dramatically to his eyes, where there surprisingly were really dark eyebags. 

“Dae, you know its normal, she’s still a newborn. Anyways, I’ll see you around, I’ve got to bring these two idiots to the back.” Jongdae gives them a once over and smile before going back to work. 

“Now you two, I’m sure you remember what I’ve asked from the both of you last time. The two share a knowing look before nodding towards the professor. His silver eyes can tell that they’re paying attention. 

“Three students have been diagnosed with schreelarysis, the dream fever which causes them to develop high fevers in the middle of their dreams.” Chanyeol nods towards Baekhyun to continue. “And seven other students have developed skin-write, the disease where anything they touch will make a temporary imprint on their body and will itch the same as a rash does.”

Professor Junmyeon nods his head and then turns to an upper shelf, his silver eyes skimming over the volumes before taking one out and opening it.” I think the three of us know what signs these are showing, we shouldn’t dally much longer. You two are the school’s top students and we need you both to try and help us find some possible sources for this situation while the other professors and I discuss other plans.” His silver eyes look scared for once and that same fear mirrored onto Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s eyes.

“The Great Rip, when all hope is lost and the fabric of reality tears, all magic will be destroyed and we’ll all fall into the void....” Baekhyun’s voice falters as he says the last part out.

Professor Junmyeon nods his head gravely and they all share a moment of silence before he continues. “And its not just the cases in the school, there have already been many reports of other living people or faeries suffering from different severe medical conditions all in the last two weeks. We must get to the bottom of this soon. We might barely have enough time to save this world, if it really is The Great Rip.”

“Yes, professor. We’ll do our best.” Chanyeol speaks out.

Professor Junmyeon does not give them another word and instead shows off a tired smile before taking the volume with him and walking out of the library, trusting to let the two students research more on the current issue.

“Hey Baek, you don’t think it was because of the..... Spell, right?” a nervous Chanyeol turns his head to Baekhyun, waiting for a response. 

“I-I don’t think it is.... It shouldn’t be. We’re not the cause of this. L-let’s just do some more research.” Baekhyun’s voice is laced with uncertainty but Chanyeol chooses to ignore it and proceeds to search the shelves for any more possible hints for what they should do.

The two of them spent several hours looking through the old books and scrolls before they decided it was enough for the day. 

They were about to open the door and leave before, “Hey lovebirds! I guess today was a dead end?” Jongdae gives them a sympathetic smile before they nodded. 

“We haven’t gotten any closer to solving this. I feel like we’re disappointing everyone with how slow we are....” Baekhyun says with a disheartened tone. 

“Hey now! The both of you cheer up! I’ll try and sort out the books later alright? You kiddos go and take a break, talk to your friends, they might be able to help.”Jongdae says encouragingly. 

“Yea, we should. Come on Yeollie, let’s go.”

Chanyeol nods his head and the both of them walk out of the library. Jongdae looks at their retreating figures and his smile turns sad. His eyes gleam over behind him where a large pinewood chest was located, it is covered in intricate patterns with an emerald handle. He shivers and turns away, standing up to start sorting out books. 

“Those poor kids, they don’t even realize that they’re wrapped up in. They’d wish for graduation to come sooner if they did. Oh well, it’s none of my business, I can only help them from afar.”  
~  
“Hey Baek! How’s it holding up?” a doe eyed Luhan looks up to see Baekhyun and Chanyeol staring at him, they both are moping. He frowns and gestures for them to join him at his seat in the cafeteria. They sit down and continue moping.

“Alright you two, out with it. We can’t have you both moping and not making noise. Jongin will be shocked to see you both quiet and sitting here like this. Do you want me to dazzle you both with gold?” it wasn’t a question and Luhan already had a gold light shimmering from his left hand.

Luhan had been using his gold as a threat against anyone whenever they did or had done something that crossed him. Or whenever they were moping and he could not take it anymore. His gold dazzling spell would blind the victim temporarily and disorient them.

“No no no, we’re fine Lu! There’s no need for the gold, please.” Chanyeol quickly motions for him to stop and luckily he does.

“Yea Hannie, we’re just kinda upset that our progress is going nowhere.” Baekhyun pouts after saying that.

“Aw come on you too, it’s our graduation year! Loosen up a bit! Why should you both care so much about that thing!” Luhan tries to steer the topic into a different direction but it’s clear it’s not working.

Chanyeol counters back, “Lu, we can’t just forget about this, it’ll be nice if we could relax a bit but think about this, it’s serious, what if more students end up with other medical conditions?”

“Fine if you say so, but don’t come running to me if yall start mopping again.”Luhan pouts and crosses his arms.

The two spend half an hour trying to cheer up Luhan and it finally works when they both resort to tickling him and they all end up laughing and rolling on the ground, attracting several weird glances from nearby students who were either eating lunch or studying.

“Ok! Ok! Fine! But why don’t you both just, I don’t know, find help outside of the school or something?” Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s eyes light up at the mention of that. Luhan rolls his eyes before continuing, “Of course you two idiots haven’t even considered that. Seriously, you both are a match made in heaven with how dense and dumb you are.”

“Yeah, yeah we know Hannie! But at least we’re not grumbling and old like you! Bye, we’re gonna find Kyungsoo now!” Baekhyun proceeds to stick his tongue out before dragging Chanyeol by his hands and running out of the cafeteria.

“Sighs... Those two.... I feel bad not letting them know but... Wouldn’t I be crushing their happiness if I did?”  
Luhan then takes out a leather-bound book from his backpack and stares at it. “The age old story that has never started until now.... It would’ve been cruel of me not to help them as a friend but... Was it the right choice?” he grips the book with both hands before his eyes drift off to the bottom right corner of the cover. It has the signature of Byun Ree Young, a renowned spellcaster who was applauded for her use of magic when she was still alive.

“I’m sorry Baekhyun, but if you both never used the spell, it would’ve ended up in agony for you both. I’ll.... Keep this book until you forget about it... Its for the best anyways....”

“Hey Luhan! Watcha looking sad for?” Jongin rushes to him, scaring the living daylights out of him.

“Jongin don’t do that! You scared the crap out of me!”

“Sheesh, sorry Lu but you just looked too sad.” Jongin’s eyes turn to look at the book that’s in Luhan’s grip and his gaze softens a bit. “Still regretting your decisions? Don’t worry about it. It was for the best for them anyways.” 

“Yeah I know but.... Something feels off now. Its been a year since the spell but... There’s something wrong with the atmosphere for the last week.” Luhan confesses.

“Well, it’s too late for that now. Let’s just relax and see how it all plays out.” Jongin says and Luhan nods.

~  
It was a cold night and Baekhyun was running out of the school gates, a brown satchel with him. The stone gargoyles perched on the pillars of the gates seemed to glare at him. No he will not stop running now. After all, there was far too much on the line. 

Baekhyun was running towards the forest and into it. He came across some questionable animals and creatures but he forced himself to not get distracted and be deterred from his task. He held the satchel close to his chest and kept running. He was to meet Chanyeol and his friends at the opening of the enchanted woods. They’ve all down their parts and it was all on him now.

After what seemed like an eternity of running, he finally arrived at the opening. He heaved out a sigh of relief when he sees the familiar faces waiting there.

“Hey Baek! No one saw you right?” Kyungsoo asks, he glances around their surroundings nervously, afraid that someone or something might pounce on them at any second.

“Of course. I made sure to cast a sleeping spell on the professors and staff too. That was tiresome.” He grumbles.

“Enough of that. Let’s do this as quick as possible and then head back to the school and back into our dorms.” Luhan says with anxiety clear in his voice.

Kyungsoo brings out two bronze daggers etched with symbols from his pocket, Chanyeol and Jongin simultaneously bring out some green powder and starts spreading it on the ground while Baekhyun opens his satchel and takes out the leather-bound book written by his great grandmother and hands it over to Luhan.

Luhan opens it and flips it to the right page before nodding his head towards Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hands a dagger each to Baekhyun and Chanyeol. They take the daggers with hesitance but recover quickly.

Luhan starts it off by standing in the circle of green powder and asks a questionn out loud, recited from the book , “Dear world we oh so love, these two souls have a love stronger than life itself, it will be wrong to rob them of it, would it not?”

The green powder starts to glow and the form of an old woman starts to appear. Everyone present could tell that she was a relative of Baekhyun by her features, kind eyes and the delicate hands, no matter how wrinkled her face was, she just had that glow around her. It was no surprise to any of them. However, her eyes held a solemn look.

She started to speak, “My my, children. Are you sure you’re all willing to cast this spell? It’s a book of forbidden spells after all.” She chuckles however the solemn look does not disappear. 

Firm with resolve Baekhyun steps forward. “Great grandma, please don’t stop us. I admit, I was hesitant at first, but please. After all, you’re the great Byun Ree Young, one of the world’s best magicians. You’ll understand why we have to do this right?”

Byun Ree Young chuckles some more before she speaks again, “My body has perished a long time ago but my spirit remains in this book to guide idiots such as yourselves.” She gives each of them a once over and her eyes linger on Chanyeol the longest. “Love really does make people do foolish things doesn’t it? Well, your story can’t progress if this didn’t happen I suppose. I’ll have to leave you be now, but before that, Chanyeol, is that your name” Chanyeol nods “Very well, please take care of my Baekhyunee, your love for him shines very bright.” Chanyeol turns a bright red at that comment. She then looks over to Baekhyun, “Dear great grandson, don’t make the same mistakes I did ok dearie?” She does not give him a chance to reply before her form vanishes and the group js left in silence.

Luhan motions over to Baekhyun and Chanyeol and steps out of the circle for them to enter. They hold the daggers and twist them around their hands before gently putting the tip of the daggers on each other’s heads. A blinding light shocks all of them and they’re left with silence.

None of them speak about it afterwards as they all cleaned and packed up before heading back to the school together in silence.

~  
Baekhyun wakes up with a gasp and he immediately notices the sweat adorning his face.

“Not that dream again. That was a while ago, why do I keep dreaming about that time again and again?” he mutters to himself. Chanyeol is slowly turning beside him and he remembers the reason why he chose to do it, for him. He smiles fondly, caressing his lover’s head before going back to sleep.

~  
“Hey Yeollie! Wake up!” Baekhyun proceeds to wack his boyfriend awake with a pillow. Chanyeol grumbles before finally waking up, not forgetting to throw a pillow right back at Baekhyun’s face. 

“You sleepyhead, have you forgotten? We’re having the 3 hours spellcasting class with Professor Sehun and Professor Junmyeon today. I’m quite glad that Professor Kris lost that bet so we don’t need to suffer all his talk about how cheese is amazing.” Baekhyun sighs with relief.

“It’s today? Well then I’ll go shower first, you can study a bit first.” Chanyeol says before rubbing his eyes and sleepily walking towards their shared bathroom. Ahh yes, they do share a dorm and yes, they do fun things in said dorm occasionally.

After Chanyeol is done showering, Baekhyun enters the bathroom for his shower and Chanyeol decided to go over some notes they’ve made on the symptoms and cases related to the possibility of The Great Rip happening.

Baekhyun steps out of the shower after some time and they both head out to the cafeteria for breakfast. They meet up with Kyungsoo, Jongin and Luhan there and talk about things before Kyungsoo suddenly joins the conversation. “So, any plans for after graduation anyone?”

Luhan replies, “Idiot, none of us are gonna be in any stories, remember? We don’t have to worry about anything anymore.”

Stories are a sort of rite of passage to test out a students capabilities and mindset. They will put their skills and magic to the test and their actions and tale will be recorded by the great crystal and remembered in history forever. Some stories end up being extremely famous, some being rather unknown, some are greatly acclaimed for their characters’, or rather, students’ approaches towards an issue while some are heavily criticised.

“Not gonna lie, I’m not really looking forward for a story, who knows what happens in them. What if I end up dead? I don’t want that, not so soon, thank god we won’t have to deal with any.” Jongin says.

“Who knows?” chirps Baekhyun.

“Speaking of stories, yall remember The Great Tale right?” Kyungsoo says.

“Who doesn’t? A supposed tale that had started centuries ago yet still hasn’t have a single record? I don’t buy it, seems more like a story to induce gossip.” Luhan says, his tone is unbelieving. 

“But what if its true, maybe its just been waiting for a person or people to be born and start the tale?” Chanyeol says.

“It’s possible.... But it also feels kinda unlikely. I guess we’ll never know” Jongin says unsurely.

“I shouldn’t have brought this up since Jongin looks so confused right now. Let’s just bet on Professor Junmyeon and Professor Sehun.” Kyungsoo says.

“I bet 75” Baekhyun says.

“75 here too, Professor Sehun will definitely fluster Professor Junmyeon throughout the class.” Luhan says.

“You’re both cowards, I bet 125 wanrus that they’ll make out in class.” Chanyeol says firmly.

“I’ll bet 80 that they’ll not do anything, I won’t bet much since I need to save up for a new bag I’ve been eyeing on.” Jongin states.

“All of you are pathetic, 200 wanrus that they’ll bone halfway through the class.” Kyungsoo says with certainty clear in his voice.

Professor Junmyeon and Professor Sehun are in a relationship but they’re really shy about it yet are quite mischievous during office hours, countless students have caught them with hickies and puffy lips. The group of friends are betting on what the professors will do in their shared class later. 

“What’s that I hear about betting on the lovebirds, ehh?” a sudden voice booms from behind them.

“Professor Yixing! Nothing much. We just think they’ll most likely do something in class later.” Chanyeol says.

“Mhm, I’m betting you all they’ll just not do anything except fluster each other now and then. 500 wanrus.” Professor Yixing says calmly.

The group of friends look up at the professor all with equal shock at the amount of money he’s betting.

“Well, I guess it shouldn’t be much of a surprise since you’re so obsessed with diamonds Professor.” Luhan says.

“They are indeed this man’s greatest joy. The way they sparkle is just amazing so of course I’d spend so much money on those grand creations.” Professor Yixing’s eyes sparkle at the mention of diamonds.

“Anyways, sorry Professor but we gotta go.” Kyungsoo points towards his wristwatch and motions for the rest of the group to clean up and go. They wave a goodbye to the professor and leave the cafeteria.

~  
“Kyungsoo, I wanted a freeze spell, not a frog turning spell! Try again! Poor Jongin must be feeling really slimy” Professor Junmyeon comments.

“Baekhyun nice job! That acid spell worked splendidly! Now please turn that acid puddle back into a wooden box please.” Professor Sehun says.

“Chanyeol! Thanks for cooking this chicken skewer! Your fiery spells are getting better and stronger now!” Professor Junmyeon comments before taking a bite of the said cooked chicken skewer and handing the rest over to Professor Sehun who graciously finishes it.

Some more time passes and eventually, Professor Sehun whispers something into Professor Junmyeon left ear which makes him blush and they announce a study hall. Kyungsoo wacks his group of friends and they all begrudgingly pay up. After what seemed like half an hour, the two professors came back into the class and everyone took in their dishevelled appearances before snickering. Professor Junmyeon is evidently blushing and sporting a few red spots on his neck while Professor Sehun was sporting some on his neck too. Needless to say, the students made sure neither of their professors would live it down 

~  
“THEY DID? There goes my 500...” Professor Yixing sighs before pouting and rummaging through his wallet for 500 wanrus and reluctantly handing the money over to his student who was very gleeful over the money he earned today.

The group of friends and the professor stare at the short doe eyed man before them in shock has his eyes go wide while counting the money and they all slowly walk away in sync.

~  
“So guys, are you all prepared for graduation? I heard 10 people will be retaining this year.” Baekhyun informs.

“10? That’s not too bad, weren’t there 27 last year?” Chanyeol asks.

“Yeah, the number is lower this year. Anyways, I hope we won’t graduate, I’ll miss the times here.” Baekhyun says sadly.

“You idiot, have you forgotten? There’s no need to be sad, nothing will change remember?” Kyungsoo speaks out before he silently says, “After all, we made sure of it last year....”

“Oh yeah, that’s right! I keep forgetting that .” Baekhyun immediately cheers up.

While the friends continued talking, Chanyeol was in a world of his own after hearing what Kyungsoo said.

“He will die at the hands of.... Park Chanyeol.” An old man says.

Chanyeol stares at him in shock and so does Baekhyun. They stand there in a moment of silence. The old man letting them take in the information.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun had went to see a seer a year after their prophecies were laid out before them. They’ve been haunted by the prophecies now and then. They did not want to believe that their prophecies would involve death but it seems that the seer has confirmed it for them.

“Are-are you sure? It can’t be! I can’t be the one who kills him!” Chanyeol says furiously. The man does not do anything except to give them a sympathetic smile.

They pay him and they leave in silence.

~  
The couple were in Luhan and his roommate’s shared dorm room and Minseok, Luhan’s roommate was not present. Chanyeol was remaining silent while Baekhyun recounted what the old seer had told him to Luhan.

“Then.... I don’t question the words of a seer but... I don’t believe it at the same time, its hard to think so.. But then...” Luhan starts to pace around the room before an idea forms in his head.

“Aha! Baek, Where’s that spellbook that you own? I have an idea” Luhan announces.

“The one that my great grandma wrote? I brought it back to my parents’ house since I was sure I don’t need it here.” Baekhyun replies.

“That spellbook? Luhan, please don’t tell us we’re gonna have to use forbidden spells” Chanyeol perks up.

“I mean.... We have to.... If we want to make sure Baek doesn’t die and you don’t kill him. I think I know just the spell that might be in there.” Luhan says.

“If you say so...” Chanyeol replies nervously.

“Great! I’ll go see my parents next weekend and Chanyeollie you can come with me too!” Baekhyun says.

“Alright, it’s been quite a while since I paid them a visit too.” Chanyeol says.

~  
Kyungsoo notices how silent Chanyeol is and nudges him,”Hey, you okay?” to which Chanyeol returns a smile and a ‘yes’.

“It’s nothing much, just thinking about how I’ll enjoy my life here,” Chanyeol says.

Kyungsoo chuckles before joining the rest back in their conversation.

Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun and smiles. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he killed the one person he truly loves. He then slides back into the conversation.

~  
“Junmyeon! 5 students today! All of them diagnosed with severe pain in their stomachs. Could be a sign of an accidental body poisoning spell.” Professor Yixing says as he paces around in Professor Junmyeon office, Professor Sehun was sitting on the desk. 

“Definitely not. Its getting worse day by day. Its only been 4 days since the last student diagnosed with something.” Professor Junmyeon brows furrow.

“Have Chanyeol and Baekhyun found anything new so far?” Sehun asked. 

“Nope, they’re still trying.” Professor Junmyeon sighs. 

“If even our top two spell casters of the current time, and some of the best in a decade can’t figure this out, then who can?” Professor Yixing says in exasperation. 

“Have we considered the possibility of an inter-dimensional alteration spell?” Professor Sehun speaks up.

“Highly unlikely, most of the forbidden spells books have been destroyed decades ago.” Professor Junmyeon replies. 

“Aha, ‘most’ but not all.” 

“Are you suggesting a third party is involved? That someone or a group of people have gotten their hands on one of those books? But how?”

Professor Yixing says,” Junmyeon, its still plausible. The school’s old professors were never able to track down and destroy every single book out there, surely someone was able to get their hands on one.”

“He’s right. But there’s no telling who has it, there’s just too many possibilities!” Professor Sehun sighs.  
“Nevertheless, we must not give up. Have the previous students and outside patients recovered yet?” Professor Junmyeon asks. 

Professor Yixing shakes his head and Professor Junmyeon sighs. 

“Kris hasn’t been able to heal any of them. Their conditions are stable and not getting worse but there’s no improvement. Those poor kids.” Professor Sehun says, his tone is pitiful. 

The three professors continue to discuss possible plans, knowing that there might be little to no solution to the current issue. They do not notice that the door was slightly ajar and that a certain dandelion fairy was eavesdropping on their conversation, knowing fully well why these issues were brought about. His eyes were wide with fear and guilt as he scurries away. 

~  
“Baek calm down. Its not our fault, please.” Chanyeol pleads frantically to a nervous Baekhyun. They are currently in their dorm room sitting on the bed . Ah yes, their beds are pushed together so that they can sleep together. 

“Chanyeol, it definitely is! Because of our selfish series, we’re ruining the world..... I don’t want to graduate... And I know you don’t either.... We both know what’ll happen if we do...” Baekhyun gulps. 

Chanyeol stays silent, he can tell Baekhyun is being serious when he calls him by his name and not the nickname. 

Baekhyun sighs before standing up and going to the bookshelf on the right side of their room. He searches for something before realising its not there. 

“Yeol, did you happen to take my great grandma’s spell book? The one we used last year?”  
Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun in confusion. “Nope, I thought you left it in the shelf after we used it no?”

“It’s not here. I was thinking, what if there’s a reversal spell in there that could change everything back without affecting us.” Baekhyun says. 

“It’s possible, I’ll check the left side of the room, you check the other.”

Baekhyun nods his head and the two of them check everywhere throughout the room. It was futile, they could not find the book anywhere. 

“Yeol! It’s not anywhere here, who could’ve taken it?!” Baekhyun starts to panic. 

“Who could’ve taken it though? No one besides Luhan, Kyungsoo and Jongin are supposed to know of its existence? When did it even go missing?”

“Beats me. The one solution we had is gone.” Baekhyun sighs, defeated. 

Chanyeol pats his back. The both of them go to bed feeling anxious and both trying to comfort each other so that they’d both be able to sleep comfortably. 

~  
The couple were somehow able to capture a couple hours of sleep but it was clear it wasn’t enough. Their eye bags were very obvious and their classmates, friends and professors were starting to get really worried for them. They were falling asleep in spellcasting class and Professors Junmyeon and Sehun, guessing that the whole predicament was the reason for their lack of sleep, kindly let them sleep in their class, hoping to catch a word with them later. 

Meanwhile, Kyungsoo and Luhan were glancing everywhere nervously while slowly unzipping Baekhyun’s and Chanyeol’s bags, they withdrew some notes, stared at said notes before proceeding to quickly put them into their own bags. 

Jongin was watching the exchange suspiciously, he did not expect them to do such actions. However, he didn’t voice out the thoughts, obviously not wanting to upset any of them. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Professor Sehun walked over to him with concern reflected on his silver eyes. 

“Jongin, are you okay? You look stressed.”

“I’m perfectly fine Professor! You know, the mid terms and all, I’ll be alright.”

“If you say so. “

Professor Sehun leaves it at that and does not question him further. He walks back up to the front and stands beside Professor Junmyeon who was currently talking. 

“Anyways, since most of yall are graduating in another six months I hope you’re prepared for the paths you’ll have to take. Don’t forget to study for the mid terms next week too!” 

The students collectively groan at the mention of the mid terms. The sleeping duo wakes up from the groans.

“Hey you two, you’re finally awake. How was your beauty sleep?” Jongin asks. He pushes the thought of confronting Luhan and Kyungsoo to the back of his head. 

“Hmm?” Chanyeol mumbles, still not fully comprehension the situation. Baekhyun does the same. 

Jongin sighs and opens his own bag and takes out two chocolate bars. He unwraps them and abruptly stuffs them into Chanyeol’s and Baekhyun’s mouths. 

Their eyes widen and they both almost choke on the chocolate bars before they relax and finish them. They thank Jongin and start listening to the class, the sweet from the chocolate giving them an energy boost. 

~  
Kyungsoo and Luhan were eating lunch in the cafeteria, Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Jongin not being able to join them since they had some more work to finish. Kyungsoo uses their absence to to start up a conversation with Luhan.  
“Lu.... I feel bad.. They spent quite a while on the notes. Kinda cruel of us to just whisk them away don’t ya think?” Kyungsoo says. 

“What other choice do we have? This is the first time that something actually went wrong this loop!” he says in a loud voice, almost attracting attention from nearby students. 

“Keep it down you fool!” Kyungsoo warns. 

“Oh right. My bad.” 

Kyungsoo sighs before continuing, “I know that you’re worried but isn’t this a bit much? They can’t do anything with the notes anyways no? It’s pointless since all the actual valid information is in that spellbook.”

“Yes but we can’t be too sure. They might find out that the five of us were the actual cause of the whole situation. Besides, this is the only thing we can give back to them for what they’ve done. It’s the least we can do.” Luhan reasons. 

“I-I guess....”

Kyungsoo was a mere five year old when he started getting bullied by the other village children. They wouldn’t leave him alone because of his big eyes. Every day, he’d come home with a new bruise somewhere on his body that could be easily hidden. He came home often sullen, his parents noticing the gradual change but not knowing what to do. He also helped out less at the forgery now. 

“Hey shorty! Eyes up here!”

“Pipsqueak! Speak up!”

“Cat got your tongue? Talk when we ask you to!”

The group of boys who constantly bullied him fed him with more and more insults but to Kyungsoo it was still better than the physical harassment. 

“You guys! Stop it! He’s had enough of your bullying!” A short boy but still slightly taller than Kyungsoo says. He whacks the boys on the head one by one with the frying pan in his hands. 

“He doesn’t deserve this!” this remark came from a much taller boy who was behind the other boy. He held a pail of water in his hands and proceeded to throw the water at the bullies. 

They start crying and scurry off. Kyungsoo was left in shock. 

“Hey, your name is Kyungsoo right?” the shorter one asks. Kyungsoo looks up at him and noticed how kind his eyes are. He nods his head. 

“Nice! I’m Baekhyun and this is Chanyeol! We’ve noticed how you’ve been having a hard time, do you wanna be friends?” Baekhyun is radiating with positivity. The other boy named Chanyeol looks at Kyungsoo expectantly.  
A small smile breaks across Kyungsoo’s face. “Ok” he mumbles. 

“Great! Come one! Let’s go to my house!* Baekhyun says and him and Chanyeol both pull Kyungsoo by an arm each and they run off, a new friendship was blossoming. 

Kyungsoo smiles at the memory. He couldn’t thank them enough for what they’ve done for him. So the only gift he could give back to them, was to let them live their lives together. 

Luhan looks at him curiously, “Soo, what’re you smiling about?”

“Nothing much, it’s fine.”

“Alright then, come one let’s get going. We have Professor Kris next.”

They pass by Professor Yixing who was standing behind the door. The both of them almost fall out of shock at seeing him in such a weird spot. 

“Carry on students! Mid terms next week! Don’t mind me, just gonna grab lunch” the professor cheerily says. 

“Ok Prof, see you!” Kyungsoo says. 

Professor Yixing walks into the cafeteria and buys some food from the counter. He’s distractedly caressing the small diamond ring on his left pointer finger while thinking. 

“Kyungsoo and Luhan? That’s weird since they’re Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s friends.... Something’s off...”

The professor shakes his head before staring at his salad. “Food first, I’ll ask Junmyeon and Sehun about it later I guess.”

~  
“Kyungsoo! Did your parents give any update yet?” an excited yet anxious Chanyeol asks. They were sitting in the library, Jongin, Luhan and Baekhyun aren’t present. 

“Sheesh, calm down. Prom won’t be here until another 5 weeks. And the answer’s yes by the way-”

“Oh thank god, what’d they say?”

Chanyeol gets a smack across the head from Kyungsoo. He whines from the smack even though it wasn’t painful. 

“You better stop cutting me off or else I’ll cut your head off” Kyungsoo warns and Chanyeol nods. “Anyways as I was saying, they haven’t finished the ring yet. The blinding phoenix diamond is taking a while to cut.” A look of disappointment spreads cross Chanyeol’s face, Kyungsoo ignores it and continued, “ts strength is too much so they’ve only been able to cut and set about half of the diamond. The elf gold band was finished a while ago and yea, that’s that.”

“Are your parents able to finish it by the time prom and graduation fall?”

“Definitely, they said it’d take up until maybe 3 weeks from now to finish. Don’t worry Chanyeol, the wait will be worth it, he’ll love it.” Kyungsoo smiles and pats Chanyeol’s back encouragingly. 

Chanyeol hmms in agreement at the same time when Professor Junmyeon enters the library. 

“Chanyeol! Kyungsoo! Nice to see you both! How are you two?” he greets as he walks towards them. 

“Doing decent. We’re just going over prom and graduation plans right now since the finals are over.” Chanyeol says. 

“Must be nice eh? Well, you should be glad that the Rip won’t even happen.”

“Oh yea, I completely forgot about it. So are you sure that there were no more cases and that they’ve all been cured?” Chanyeol asks nervously. 

“Yeap, someone else must’ve stopped it and sacrificed their life to stop it. A true hero I must say.”

At the mention of The Great Rip, sweat starts to form on Kyungsoo’s forehead. It does not escape Professor Junmyeon sight and he questions him. “Kyungsoo, are you alright? Feeling under the weather?”

“N-no Professor, I’m just fine.” He lies. 

“Mhm” 

Professor Junmyeon leaves it at that and gives them a wave as he walks towards Jongdae.  
Chanyeol doesn’t notice Kyungsoo’s pale face when Professor Junmyeon asked him a question earlier. They bid each other goodbye an hour later however the guilt and fear remains plastered on Kyungsoo’s face. 

~  
Three weeks have passed since the day Chanyeol kept bugging Kyungsoo about the proposal ring he requested form Kyungsoo’s parents for Baekhyun. The group of friends are currently relaxing in the courtyard under the shade of one of the trees. Their finals were over and they could finally relax.  
Considering the whole Great Rip issue had somehow been solved, Chanyeol and Baekhyun were even more happy.

“Graduation is in another three weeks yall and prom in two.” Luhan says, he’s lying down on the grass with his backpack acting as a pillow to support his head. 

“Does it matter? It won’t even pass, we’re just gonna live our lives as they are.” Jongin says nonchalantly.  
“Well, aren’t you the killjoy, let’s just sit back and relax for now.” Kyungsoo says. 

“Mhm, Jongin, Lu and Soo, have you three already got your suits ready for prom?” Chanyeol asks, worried that his friends will embarrass him by wearing something ridiculous. 

“For the love of God yes!” Jongin throws hims hands up in the air, exasperated. 

“Channie, where’s ours by the way? They’re here right?” Baekhyun asks, curious. 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun had obviously decided to match their outfits yet have striking designs to make them unique to themselves. However, Baekhyun did not know that Chanyeol had had rings custom made for a proposal even though the whole school knows about their relationship. He’s just romantic like that. 

Chanyeol nodded his head, “Yeah, the delivery unicorn dropped them off yesterday and I had the box put under our bed.”

“Nice, we should go try them on later, just in case altercations are needed.”

“Right.”

After that, there was silence. The group just enjoys the peace and tranquility surrounding them, all caught up in their own thoughts as well. 

~  
It was prom day and everyone was gathered in the main hall for the grand occasion. Though there were students there that were held back, they still enjoyed the night. After all, they could only enjoy it once. 

Couples were dancing in the middle of the hall while the friends and singles were standing near the buffet, chatting and laughing at jokes. 

Luhan, Kyungsoo and Jongin were sitting at a table near the buffet, waiting for their two other friends. Three professors had walked over to their table in the middle of their chit chat. 

“You three must be having fun tonight right? *Hick* Don’t forget to get laid! *Hick*” A drunk Professor Sehun says, he’s quite tipsy and both Professor Junmyeon and Professor Yixing had to hold him by an arm on each side to keep him upright.

The three students blush at the comment before Professor Junmyeon apologizes. “Sorry about that kiddos, we all know he’s a lightweight. Speaking of which, go help yourselves to the alcohol! You’re all legal this year so might as well let loose!”

“Sure Professor, I guess it would be nice.” Luhan says. 

“Yea, I can’t wait to- ” Jongin stopped his sentence halfway as he stared at the entrance door, shocked. The sober professors and friends looked over to where he was looking at, their faces equally as stunned. 

Two figures, one tall and another short just entered the hall and quickly captivated majority of the people present.

Chanyeol was wearing a stunning scarlet red tuxedo with white cuffs at his sleeves and at the tips of his pants. Intricate golden constellations adorned his black shoes. He had his recently dyed light blond hair slicked back. A pink rose was in his chest pocket. 

Baekhyun was wearing a similar tuxedo except his was a blinding white with flames at the cuffs and tips of the pants. He was wearing glass shoes with plain white dress socks. A pink rose was also present in his chest pocket. His light red hair, like Chanyeol’s was slicked back and he had a white orchid placed in it.  
They were breathtaking, everyone else just stood there, entranced. However, their eyes soon moved over to their hands. A beautiful pair of rings on their ring fingers. A stunning orange jewel with swirls of milky white supported by birch coloured elf wood. 

They made their way over to the professors and their friends. Both looking shy from all the attention they received. 

“You two saps, coordinating your outfits to match your strongest elements. Get out of here.” Kyungsoo says, but the threat was empty as he smiled at them. 

“You guys are stunning, you’re both definitely winning the best dressed award.” Luhan speaks up after finding his voice again. 

“You two, make sure to invite us old men to the wedding alright? We practically raised you.” Professor Yixing says, his eyes on the beautiful diamonds on the couples’ fingers. 

“Definitely Professor! And no, sorry but you can’t find these diamonds elsewhere, they were a family heirloom before I had them set.” Chanyeol says. Professor Yixing pouts and huffs in disappointment. 

Everyone laughs at that and made some room for the two to sit. They’re just enjoying their time and the professors were called away by a drunk Jongdae later on. 

On the dance floor, they were the stars of the dance. As Chanyeol gently held Baekhyun’s hands in a slow dance, one could truly see the love in both their eyes. As the time went on, less and less couples were dancing to sit back and watch the two in their moment. They didn’t pay attention to anyone else, stuck in their own world. As the music came to an end, they captured each others lips in a soft kiss as everyone else cheered them on.  
As Luhan predicted, they won the best dressed awards and also picked up cutest couple and best slpwdance awards. Shortly after, Jongin puked on them from having too much alcohol. 

~  
After prom night, everyone was still coming down from the high of that night even though a few days had already passed. Some students had accidentally drank some emotion-triggering potions and were heavily sobbing over the end of prom night and how they did not get laid. 

Fast forward to a week later and everyone was back in the hall and on the edge of their seats. It was graduation day and it was hard for all of them. Some were happy to graduate, and some were nervous and anxious of having to leave the school soon. Everyone was in their graduation gowns. 

However, two figures were visibly more anxious than the rest except not for the reason you’d expect. 

“Lu, why hasn’t it looped yet? Its graduation day, it’s never been this late before.” Kyungsoo says, his eyes anything but calm. 

“I don’t know ok?!! Don’t ask me! I’m just as nervous as you are alright?” Luhan says, frustrated, stressed and tears already forming in his eyes. 

“What’s this about a ‘loop’ I hear?” a hand falls onto each boy’s shoulder and they freeze up. They turn around slowly to be met with the face of Professor Yixing staring at then sternly, the diamond earing on his left eye blinding the momentarily. 

“P-professo- ” Luhan was unable to continue as he and Kyungsoo were dragged off by Professor Yixing elsewhere. The other students who were there were left confused. 

“I um...” Kyungsoo falters as he meets the professor’s eyes, only to look away after being met with a harsh glare.  
Luhan just has his head lowered, too afraid to say anything after explaining everything to the professor. 

“So you two persuaded them to just use Baekhyun’s grea grandma’s book, who you already know was one of the strongest and most dangerous spell casters AND gathered all the materials for this spell?” Professor Yixing had his tone raised and was exasperated. 

“Yes...” Kyungsoo and Luhan both mumble out at the same time. 

Professor Yixing sighs before shaking his head and putting his right hand to his forehead. “Unbelievable.. Fucking unbelievable.” 

The two say nothing and remain silent, feeling guilty. 

“You’re both coming with me. We’re going to Junmyeon, Sehun and Kris and you two are going to tell them the same thing you told me.” Professor Yixing walks off and the two scramble to follow him. 

~  
“Chanyeol! What’s wrong?” a worried Baekhyun asks. They’re both still in their dorm room, getting ready for graduation. Chanyeol just finished throwing up into a rubbish bin. His face is pale. 

“I-I’m fine, Baek, really it’s nothi-” Chanyeol proceeds to puke again, however this time on the floor. 

Baekhyun, is at first shocked and disgusted at the vomit on the floor however he recovers quickly and rushes towards Chanyeol who was kneeling beside the rubbish bin. He tried to stand up but almost fell but luckily Baekhyun was quick enough to catch him by his arms. However, it was hard for him to help Chanyeol stand properly due to his smaller body frame. 

At that moment the door flung open to reveal an angry looking Professor Junmyeon followed by a scared trio of students. 

“PARK CHANYEOL, BYUN BAEKHYUN YOU TWO BETTER-“ Professor Junmyeon stops when he notices that Chanyeol could barely stand. His eyes move over to the pool of vomit afterwards. 

Rage momentarily forgotten, he walks over to them and chants a hymn of healing. As a result, Chanyeol gasps and almost collapses onto the floor at the sudden relief of pain. 

Rage now returned, Professor Junmyeon is about to scream at the couple before Jongin tugs on his coat and shrugs his head. “Prof, I’ll do it.”

Professor Junmyeon nods his head and Jongin speaks to Baekhyun and a still slightly dizzy Chanyeol. “Guys, we have to go to the library now. We’ll explain on the way and please don’t be scared about the dead bodies you’ll see.”

“I’m sorry what? Why? What happened? And why are there dead bodies-“ Jongin puts a finger to Baekhyun l’s lips to shush him. 

“Well explain on the way, just focus on making sure Chanyeol doesn’t die right now.”

“Dead bodies.....?” Chanyeol says before puking. 

Professor Junmyeon sighs and chants another hymn of healing for Chanyeol. This time his recovery is much quicker. 

As soon as Chanyeol was able to stand properly, they started walking out of the hall. 

As Jongin informed earlier, dead bodies lined the halls and corridors, some of them missing limbs, some of them laid in pools of blood and there were quite a few whose bodies still twitched now and then. 

“So, remember how we did that spell all those years ago?” Jongin asks, not minding the dead bodies littered everywhere. 

“Yes but Professor Junmyeon is right here why did you-” Chanyeol says nervously and Professor Junmyeon cuts him off. 

“I already know, and you’re all pieces of shits for what you’ve done, especially you two Kyungsoo And Luhan.”

The two aforementioned students stay silent and lowered their heads.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun look at each other confused. 

“Needless to say, this is all of your faults regardless of who started this. You don’t realize how much damage you’ve done to this dimension AND all possible other dimensions that exist.” Professor Junmyeon tone was grave and his silver eyes showed fear, something rare that the students rarely saw. 

Professor Junmyeon continues, “You all don’t realize how powerful Byun Ree Young was when she was still alive. She was feared throughout this entire world. Her spellcasting skills were something no one could beat and Baekhyun, that ability has carried down into your family since her. There’s no doubt that you’re a strong spell caster however part of it has to do with your bloodline. Okay I’m getting carried away. Her spells and curses were so morbid that no one dared to cross her.”

He let’s out a sigh as he steps over another dead body, worms wiggling out of this one. “She soon found out that her future was to have a terrible twist, she would be forced to kill her own brother. She was shocked and tried everything she could to prevent this from happening however during a war, her brother was working for the opposition and she crushed him to death using a vine controlling spell. She was crushed and after the war ended soon after, she spent all her time trying to fix her mistake and turn back time. She soon created a spell and she would loop a time before the war happened, before her brother died. However, this caused what is called a ‘tear in the fabric of reality’ after seven loops or to you all ‘The Great Rip’.” Kyungsoo gasps.

Professpr Junmyeon ignores Kyungdoo’s gasp of surprise and continues, “The events that happened back then are equal to what we’re currently experiencing. To stop the world from destroying itself, Byun Ree Young used two ceremonial knives infused with magic to stab herself in the heart and let all the magic flood out of her body to heal the world. However, some of the magic refused to part with her and in the end, it was infused into her bloodline and to stick with it for eternity. Those ceremonial knives you used were the exact ones she used.”

Professor Junmyeon doesn’t speak much more and let’s the students to ponder as they continue walking and arrive at the library shortly after. 

Professor Junmyeon opens the library door to be met with the rustling of pages being turned. 

Jongdae was frantically turning pages from books here and there. Professor Kris was sitting on one of the chairs, his legs on on the table with a wet cloth on his forehead, it appears he had fainted. Professor Yixing and Professor Sehun were busy skimming through books shelf by shelf. 

“Umm professors, they’re here.” Luhan says quietly, it was barely audible and only Jongdae who was the closest to them could hear him. 

“They’re here? Good. We need to go through the details again then.” Jongdae says, not moving his eyes from the book

Professor Junmyeon walks over to Professor Kris and chants the same hymn of healing used for Chanyeol and he groans. 

Professor Yixing takes notice of their arrival almost immediately after hearing Jongdae speak. 

“All of you! We don’t know how much time we have left so I’ll give you the rundown now. Since you five were the only ones involved in the spell casting, you might not be affected but everyone else will, including us.” he pasues to catch a breath and Professor Sehun turns his head to help continue his sentence. “We might be next and be gone so we might not be of much help. First of all, we need that spell book and flip through the pages to find the reversal spell. There’s no guarantee what will happen to Chanyeol and Baekhyun but Jongin, Kyungsoo and Luhan you three should be fine. The spell was cast to prevent Chanyeol from killing Baekhyun in the future right? Then it really is a repeat of the past....” his voice trails off.

“How many times did you even loop the world?” Professor Kris mumbles as he removes the wet cloth from his head. 

“Seven? Or was it eight? Kyungsoo mumbles. 

“We looped it to repeat graduation year but only until prom, so we found it off when it didn’t loop before graduation day.” Luhan says 

“SEVEN OR EIGHT?? BYUN REE YOUNG’S SPELL ONLY LOOPED THREE TIMES AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENED.” Jongdae blows up in Kyungsoo’s and Luhan’s faces, scaring the poor boys.

Professor Yixing puts a hand on Jongdae’s shoulder and Jongdae sighs before falling into a chair. 

“Anyways, where is the spellbook?” Professor Kris inquires. 

“Well umm..... Someone stole it a few months ago and were not sure where it is now....” Chanyeol says as he fumbles with his fingers. 

Baekhyun says, “We didn’t think much of it since we were pretty sure no one else would have the strength to cast any of the spells inside.”

“How is it that the smartest students are the ones who lack the most common sense?” Professor Sehun mumbles under his breath. 

“Hmm? What was it Professor?” 

“Nothing.”

Luhan speaks up, “Well.... About that book, it’s in my bag, I left it in my dorm room.”

“It was you!? Why?” Baekhyun asks, starting to fume. 

“Listen! You both helped me and Kyungsoo so much, we did this so we could help you in return! We didn’t think this would happen okay!?” Luhan falls to the ground on his knees and bursts into sobs. 

“The prophecy..... ‘Gold and bronze he must avoid’, ‘His love, the light, shall be the catalyst’.... ‘For thee holds the key that starts it all’..... ” Jongdae says.

“Aren’t those some of the lines from my prophecy?” Chanyeol asks. 

Jongdae replies, “Yes. Luhan represents gold and Kyungsoo represents a bronze because of his forgery skills....”

Chanyeol’s eyes widen in realization, “Baekhyun was the catalyst because he had the spellbook.” He then looked towards Baekhyun at his side who had a shocked look on his face.  
“ ‘Advice he will not heed from an old hag’” Kyungsoo quotes and the thought of Byun Reee Young’s spirit arises in his mind. 

“Then ‘the diamond’ must be Professor Yixing and ‘silver‘ must be Professor Junmyeon since he has silver eyes.” Jongin realizes.

No one in the room moved an inch. They were all absorbing the information they just concluded. 

Out of all of them, Chanyeol was the one who took it hardest. As tears were welling in his eyes, he moved forward and grabbed Lunan by the collar of his graduation gown. Luhan gasps in shock. 

“Luhan! If it wasn’t for you, none of this would’ve happened. You were the one who convinced us to do this, it’s all your fault.” He slowly let’s go of Luhan’s collar. The gold fairy was shivering with fear. 

With pure anger in his eyes, Chanyeol then turned towards Kyungsoo. “Kyungsoo you are equally to be blamed, I regret stopping those bullies from harassing you all those years ago.” Kyungsoo feels a jab in his heart from the icy tone of Chanyeol’s voice but says nothing, in his head, he deserves it after all. He then feels a slap on his face from Chanyeol, the stinging pain resonating throughout his body. 

“Yeol, calm down, let’s stop pointing fingers okay? Think rationally please.” Baekhyun pleads.

Chanyeol’s eyes soften but his anger towards his two friends did not subside. He turns away from them and Baekhyun pats his back, gglacing back for a moment to give his friends an apologetic smile. 

“Luhan, would you mind bringing us the book? Now.” Professor Junmyeon voice was grave and urgent. 

“Yes sir, I’ll go get it right now.” Luhan proceeds to walk towards the door before Kyungsoo speaks. 

“Wait! I’ll go with you” and under his breath he mutters, “I don’t deserve to be here right now.” to which only Luhan could hear. 

Luhan smiles sadly and nods his head. They both head out of the library and walks towards the dorm room. 

Meanwhile, Jongin was sitting on the ground feeling useless. Chanyeol and Baekhyun were helping the professors search through other books in hopes for a solution whole Head Librarian Jongdae went behind his counter and brought out a large box. 

Professor Junmyeon frowns at the sight of the box. “Jongdae, why bring out the crystal? Its useless right now. It won’t help us.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, my friend.” Jongdae then opens the lid and lifts out the crystal. Chanyeol and Baekhyun widen their eyes at the sight of the crystal, it was the same one that had foretold their future and caused this mess. They both simultaneously take a step backwards, afraid. 

“Relax you two, now I’m gonna explain something, profs, you listen too.”

“So I keep guard of the crystal right?” Everyone currently present nods their heads. “Sooooo,, everyone knows about the story that has supposedly never ended or started or whatever correct?” Everyone nods again. “Well, yeah that story’s about Chanyeol and Baekhyun.” He nonchalantly says with a straight face. 

“I-I’m sorry what?” Professor Sehun says, blinking the confusion away. 

“Mhm, I get bored here okay? So I did some digging around and may or may not have tampered with the crystal to find out about the supposed unfinished tale.”

“So all this time you knew that Chanyeol and Baekhyun were involved?” Professor Yixing asks. 

“Well yes and no. I only knew that the unfinished tale was about them. I didn’t expect them to cause The Great Rip.” Jongdae replies. 

Professor Junmyeon sighs. He falls back into a chair as he runs his temples. 

Suddenly, his eyes widen and he pukes out blood. He almost falls to the ground and Professor Sehun caught him just in time. 

“Chanyeol, Baekhyun, I’m clearly next.” He pauses for a moment as he wheezes and catches his breath. He then reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a small vial containing a familiar green powder to the boys. He hands it to them and Chanyeol pockets it into his pants. 

“I wish you all good luck” he coughs out blood again and turns his head towards Professor Sehun, “Oh Sehun, if nothing works, I just want to let you know-“ Professor Junmyeon cries out in pain, Professor Sehun is shedding tears silently, everyone else is silent as they watch the heartbreaking scene before them. “I love you Oh Sehun, I don’t regret meeting you and loving you.”

“Kim Junmyeon, you hold my heart with you. I love you too, so, so much,” Professor Sehun is sobbing, he holds both of Professor Junmyeon hands while shaking. 

“Goodbye Sehun....” Professor Junmyeon uses his remaning energy to use his hands to cup Professor Sehun’s face and smiles sadly. His arms fall down a few seconds later and his eyes flutter shut, the smile not leaving his face. 

“No, no, no.” Professor Sehun says. He frantically puts his ear on Professor Junmyeon’s now lifeless body to hear for a pulse. Nothing. He quietly carries Professor Junmyeon’s body bridal-style to a chair and sits him upright. 

“Alright, let’s go find Luhan and Kyungsoo now.” Professor Sehun looks towards the small group. His eyes no longer hold sadness or pain but rather a burning determination. None of the others bring up what just happened and they went along with him to find them. 

They arrived at Luhan’s dorm not long after and they were met with the sight of tentacles wrapped around both Kyungsoo and Luhan when they opened the door. Both of them had their mouths covered by the tentacles and their voices were muffled. The tentacles were coming out from the left corner of the room. 

“Lu!” Baekhyun screamed. A tentacle appeared from beneath him and almost wrapped around him had it not been for Professor Yixing who pushed him out of the way and got wrapped instead. Professor Yixing cried out in pain. 

Professor Kris took out a knife from his pocket and attempted to cut the tentacles to free Luhan and Kyungsoo but it only made them squeeze the duo more, tears forming in their eyes, their muffled cries becoming louder. 

Chanyeol made fireballs appear in his hands and advanced to throwing them at the tentacles keeping his friendscaptive. The tentacles made a shrieking sound and shrivelled up from the intense heat of the fire. Luhan and Kyungsoo fell to the ground with a thud, both of them breathing deeply.

Chanyeol turned around to do the same to Professor Yixing and when the tentacles shrivelled up, his body was unmoving as he dropped to the ground.

Professor Kris rushed over to his body, shaking his head to the others as a signal that he’s gone.

“Luhan and Kyungsoo were directly involved in the spellcasting so they weren’t harmed as much but.... Yixing wasn’t so he suffered...” Professor Sehun says.

“The diamond will see him glory.....” Chanyeol said.

Baekhyun’s face is filled with guilt while staring at the body of Professor Yixing, he was on the verge of tears before he noticed that the professors body was wearing a diamond necklace that was glistening very brightly. Baekhyun gently lifted up the head of his Professor and took off the necklace. The necklace was shining even brighter now and Baekhyun was curious as to why.

“Professor Sehun, why is the diamond glowing?” Baekhyun asked.

“Is that not the Diamond of Purgeria?” Professor Sehun took a step closer and looked intently at the diamond.

“No no, its the Diamond of Hearts.” Jongdae says.  
“Professors, just what does the Diamond of hearts do?” Chanyeol asks.

Before Professor Kris and Professor Sehun coufl answer, Jongdae replied. “It’s a protection charm but its been used before as a catalyst for powerful spells.”

“Then Baekhyun, take it with you, I have a feeling well need it.” Professor Sehun motions to the diamond necklace in Baekhyun’s hands and he nods his head. He makes a fist with the diamond and puts it into his pocket.

“Um, here’s the spellbook by the way. I’m so sorry about taking it Baekhyun.” Luhan refuses to meet Baekhyun’s eyes as he hands the book over to him.

“Its fine Lu, just please let’s not think about it. “ Baekhyun smiles thinly.

“Come one, we need to head outside.” Jongin urges.  
“You’re right, let’s go now.” Kyungsoo says.

“Chanyeol I’m sorry to you as well-” Luhan was cut off. “Save it Luhan, I don’t want to hear it right now.” Chanyeol’s icy glare from earlier returned but it wasn’t as cold as before. Luhan shuts up and nods his head.

The group rushes out to the courtyard and just like inside the school building, dead bodies of students were strewn everywhere. Luhan almost burst into tears at the sight. Knowing it was his fault, guilt tugged at his heart. Kyungsoo gave him a pat on the back and he looked at him. “It was my fault too, it wasn’t just you. I gave them the knives.”

“Ye-yeah. We should stay strong, we need to make up for our own faults.” Luhan says.

“Guys, let’s hurry up and do this now.” Jongin says. Overhead, there were thunder clouds brewing and it seemed rain was imminent.

“Alright.” Baekhyun says, he holds Chanyeol’s hands in his own. “Yeol, we were part of this, now let’s end this.” A sad boxy smile was on his face.

Chanyeol looked down at Baekhyun and smiled back. “Let’s.”

Chanyeol dug through his pockets and produced the small vial from earlier and started spreading I around on the ground. Luhan and Kyungsoo were helping to etch symbols into the powder-covered ground while Baekhyun was holding onto the diamond tightly.

Meanwhile, Professor Sehun, Professor Kris and Jongdae were watching the scene, Jongdae had the crystal in his hands.

Professor Sehun furrowed his brows. “Jongdae, when did you bring the crystal here, I thought you left it in the library?”

“Its portable, it can shrink and expand but this is the biggest it can get.” Jongdae says. The crystal was illuminating a blueish hue.

“Since when? I don’t remember it being able to do that years ago.”

“I may or may not have licked it out of curiosity once and it may or may not have been bound to me as a result.” Jongdae has a sheepish smile on his face.

“You-. Then why not you try to change the prophecy?”

“I did. I can’t interfere with it. It won’t let me. The first time I tried, I turned into a cat for a day.”

“Oh, so that’s why you weren’t around for my birthday that time.” Professor Kris says. Jongdae nods his head at the response.

“All jokes aside, look.” Professor Sehun nods his head towards the students who were preparing for the spell. “They’re not even properly spreading the powder right.” 

“I guess this is where we come in.” Professor Kris sighs and walks towards the students. Jongdae and Professor Sehun follow suit. 

Professor Sehun gently pushes the students away, causing them to be confused at the action. “You kids aren’t doing it right, no wonder you messed up. Let us do it.” 

Professor Sehun, Professor Kris and Jongdae starts spreading the powder and Professor Sehun uses the wind to make sure the ground is covered with an even layer of powder. A few minutes later and they were done. 

“Is it the right shape?” Jongdae says, looking at Baekhyun who was holding Byun Ree Young’s spellbook. 

Baekhyun nodded his head. “Yea, it’s the right bird shape. Wait, we’re missing the knives-”

“I got them.” Kyungsoo digs through his pockets and hands the knives over to Baekhyun. Baekhyun takes them and passes the book to Chanyeol. 

“Thanks Kyungie.”

“No more time wasting, let’s just finish now.” Jongdae says. 

Suddenly, a strong wind blows and knocks Professor Kris, Professor Sehun and Jongdae back, the crystal flying out of Jongdae’s hands and lying a few meters behind him, they hit a crumbled wall and are all knocked unconscious save for Jongdae. Jongdae groans at the pain. 

The crystal shines even brighter than earlier and starts to crack. Everyone’s eyes widen in shock and Jongdae was scrambling to it before it breaks and shards fly everywhere, cutting through Jongdae’s skin. One shard stabs right through his left hand and he let’s out a scream of pain. 

“Chanyeol, Baekhyun! Hurry!” Jongdae screams out, blood is seeping out through his forehead and his hand is bleeding out. 

Chanyeol hands the spellbook over to Luhan and takes one of the knives in Baekhyun’s hands. “Baekhyun, let’s do it.”

Baekhyun nodded his head and walks onto the powder covered ground. Chanyeol follows suit. 

At the same time, they both bring up the knives and hold them above their heads. “We wish to revert everything to what it once was. The cost shall be our lives if it must be. Our selfishness has caused much harm and we will sacrifice ourselves to reap what we have sowed. Magic that has compelled the worlds, please listen to our call.”

Kyungsoo, Jongin and Luhan look at the duo nervously before lightning struck right where they’re at. They jump out of fright and walked backwards a bit. The duo remain unfazed. 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun both close their eyes and drop the knives onto the ground, clattering as they finally still. Chanyeol holds onto Baekhyun’s hands and stares him deep in the eyes. Baekhyun looks up at him, his eyes glassy. 

“We started this, Yeollie. Look around you, I’m sure you know what we must do” Baekhyun whispers the last sentence hesitantly. 

“It has been amazing knowing you, Baek. I love you and will always do. No matter who I’ll be paired with, I won’t love them the same.” Chanyeol proceeds to hug Baekhyun, tears already flowing down both of their faces.

“I love you too, Park Chanyeol. You’ll be the only one who holds my heart, forever and always.”

They kiss and to them, the whole world stopped for a moment. The green powder starts to flow and a strong wind picks up the knives. The lovers did not open their eyes nor separated from each other, embracing each other for as long as they could. The knives floated on each of their heads before flying again and stabbing both of them in the hearts. 

It is only then that they open their eyes and see the face of one another. Blood spews out of Chanyeol’s mouth and the same happens to Baekhyun. Their time was almost up. 

Chanyeol turns away from Baekhyun for a moment to look at their trio of friends. His eyes settle on Luhan and he smiles. “Luhan, I’m sorry and.....I forgive you, don’t forget us.”

Baelhyun turns his head as well and gives his friends a smile as well, although this time, his smile was one of being at ease. “Goodbye Kyungsoo, Luhan, Jongin. We love you all.”

Before the trio had any chance to response, Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s bodies collapse onto the ground, glowing and then turning into dust, carried away by the wind.  
Luhan falls onto his knees and breaks down into sobs. He bangs the ground harshly until his knuckles start to bleed. “WHY COULDN’T IT BE ME? I STARTED THIS, I SHOULD’VE BEEN THE ONE TO DIE, NOT THEM.”

Kyungsoo bends down and pats his back. “Lu, they’ve already left us, we should thank them for the second chance at life they’ve given us.” He looks towards the sky. “Let’s live out the rest of our lives without making at such mistakes again.”

Jongin looks down and smiles at the two. “Don’t be so harsh on yourself Luhan, let’s hope the future will be brighter-” Jongin was unable to finish his sentence as he feels a throbbing pain in his stomach. He shouts in pain before collapsing onto the ground. 

Kyungsoo and Luhan gasp and look at him and Luhan cradles Jongin’s head in his lap. “No! Kyungsoo, shouldn’t it be over? What’s wrong? Why was Jongin affected? Did something go wrong?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head in frustration and they were both hit with a wave of nausea and they fell face first onto the ground, the storm above them was slowly fading away. 

~

“Now! We will be presenting the awards to the top achievers of this generation! Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol and Kim Minseok! Please come up the stage.” Professor Junmyeon’s voice books out loud throughout the grand hall. 

The three aforementioned students walk up onto the stage and greet the professors on the side, shaking their hands as they pass by them before standing in front of Professor Junmyeon. His silver eyes show how proud he is of the top achievers. 

He puts the medals through their necks one by one. After the other student Minseok is done with his speech, Chanyeol and Baekhyun were at the podium about to give their speech. 

“Everyone, I’d just like to say how thankful we are for graduating. We’ve grown so much and learnt so much.” Chanyeol starts. 

Baekhyun continues for him, “We’re really grateful for all the help and if we ever did yoy wrong in the past, We’re truly sorry.” Baekhyun then looks towards Luhan, Kyungsoo and Jongin who were huddled together in the front seats. “I’m especially thankful to my friends who have been with us through thick and thin.” Baekhyun motions for Chanyeol to continue.  
“We hope everyone here will find success in their paths and not let their own futures be written for them. Don’t always follow the rules, it’s ok to break a few.” Chanyeol turns back for a moment to give the professors a sheepish glance, earning some chuckles from the audience of students. “Everyone, today is graduation day and let’s end it with everyone on good terms alright?”

Baekhyun starts speaking again, “This has been Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol, we hope to see everyone after this day!”

The duo wave their hands to everyone while walking off the stage. After they were done giving their speech, Professor Sehun walked up to the podium alongside Professor Junmyeon to announce their upcoming marriage. Everyone was wooing and congratulating the now-fiancées and screaming after seeing their engagement rings. 

Professor Yixing, Professor Kris and Jongdae were at the side, not minding anything and glancing around to see the pool of faces that they might not see again after today.

Meanwhile, Luhan, Kyungsoo and Jongin were smiling from ear to ear and whispering among themselves. 

“Well, we never found out what that part about Chanyeol killing Baekhyun was did we?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“Oh hush, that’s in the past, we’re the only ones who remember anything, let’s just leave it be.” Jongin playfully slaps Kyungsoo’s shoulder. 

Luhan drapes an arm on each of them. “Come on guys, they’re coming this way, enlugh of your yapping!”

“Lu, Soo, Jongin! What were you guys talking about?” Baekhyun asks as he runs to embrace them in a hug. Chanyeol was walking behind him. 

“Oh nothing, you wouldn’t believe it anyway.” Luhan says. 

Chanyeol perks up his ears in curiosity. “Why?”

“It’s silly but I had a dream that you killed Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo says. 

“That’s absurd!” Baekhyun exclaims. 

“I know! Now let’s head to the buffet and grab some grub! The sandwiches I made for it yesterday are some of my best! Let’s hurry up before they run out.” Kyungsoo says before dragging Luhan and Jongin with him, Chanyeol and Baekhyun running right behind them. 

“Life sure does take alot of turns doesn’t it?” the image of an old lady smiles to an equally smiling Jongdae. Both figures were standing behind a wall watching the group. 

“It sure does. Oh yea, I forgot to hand this to you.” Jongdae reaches into his pocket and hands over the crystal in his pocket to the lady. She takes it and examines it in her hands for a bit before pocketing it. 

“Who knew that this thing wasn’t even meant to be here. I’ll be keeping great care of this troublemaker.” The old lady starts to fade away. 

“I’ll see you sometime again Mrs. Byun.” Jongdae then walks away to join his colleagues. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was such a bad and cringey story. I feel bad for all of you who went through it. I'm so sorry it was rushed and if it felt like it, it was. I didn't expect to run out of time before the deadline. This was my first and most likely last time joining a fic competition. Again, I'm sorry to everyone I've disappointed :/


End file.
